ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pinch Singer
Production Notes Length: Two Reels Producer: Hal Roach Director: Fred Newmeyer Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Louis McManus Titles: Writer: Hal Roach Released: January 4, 1936 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Betsy Gay * Carl Switzer - sings "On The Road To Californy" and "I'm In The Mood For Love" * Darla Jean Hood - sings "I'm In The Mood For Love" * Eugene Lee * George McFarland * Harold Switzer * Jerry Tucker (actor) * John Collum * Sidney Kibrick * Marianne Edwards * Richard De Nuet * William Thomas Jr. * William Minderhout Supporting Cast * Barbara Goodrich * Betty Cox * Bill Madsen - Page * Blair Davies - Radio Announcer * Bud Murray Dancers * Charlie Hall - Druggist and Audience Member * Chet Brandenberg - Audience Member * Daniel Boone (actor) * David Sharpe - Page * Delmar Watson (unconfirmed) * Dorian Johnston (unconfirmed} * Eddie Craven - Elevator Boy * Gail Goodson - Information Girl (unconfirmed) * George Weidler - member of the Boy Saxophone Players * Gloria Brown * Harry McCabe * Jackie Morrow * Junior Kavanaugh * Kay Frye * Joe Strauch Jr. (unconfirmed) * Lester Dorr - Audience Member * Marvin Hatley - Music Conductor * Paul Hilton * Peggy Lynch (actress) * The Plantation Trio - sings "Five Foot Two" * Rex Downing * Richard Jones - member of the Famous Broadway Artists * Thomas McFarland * Walt Weidler - member of the Boy Saxophone Players * Werner Weidler - member of the Boy Saxophone Players * William Madsen - Page The Short Plot: The local radio station is having an amateur radio contest with $50 as the prize money so Spanky McFarland auditions everyone in the Eagles Club to discover their best talent to win it. Buckwheat gets caught whistling along to a phonograph, but Alfalfa thinks he's the logical choice with Harold backing him with the accordion, and with Spanky eyeing Pete with a mallet to the tail with a gong, he gets eliminated. Despite his best efforts in costume as an old lady and in blackface, Alfalfa loses out to Darla singing "I'm In The Mood For Love." Their singer found, Spanky just has to be there to meet her and get her on the radio. Unfortunately, Darla runs late and then gets her coat stuck in the elevator doors, and Alfalfa wastes no time to quickly fill in for her. Eyeing another gong off to the side, he hides it away in his case so he won't be interrupted as he was with Pete. Back at the clubhouse, the gang is listening on the radio, but hearing Alfalfa approach the microphone prompts them to rush to the drugstore, take over all the phone booths and quickly vote him through to win the prize money. Spanky and Darla arrive just as he gets the money, and as Spanky applauds his pal, Alfalfa gongs him in the process of his little speech. Quotes: * "You mean you just finished." - Spanky * "It's Alfalfa!" - Jerry * "Hey, kids, lets give Buckwheat a big, great big hand, because he had us all fooled then." - Spanky Notes/Trivia: * This short was produced before but released after the next short, Divot Diggers, marking this short the 141st and Divot Diggers the 142nd. * This was the last short for Marianne Edwards in the series. * This was the first short for director Fred Newmeyer. Previously, he was going to be the original director for Our Gang before he was replaced. * Beginning in 1971, King World had some scenes removed from television prints of this film due to perceived racism towards African-Americans. Cut were Alfalfa's attempt to sing in blackface, as well as the blackface musical number by "The Plantation Trio." * This was the second of three Rascal radio contest shorts, the others being Mike Fright and Framing Youth. * Although Maltin and Bann include him for this short, Joe Strauch Jr. probably does not actually appear in this short. He mostly worked as a stand-in for Spanky. * Alfalfa's warbling of "I'm In The Mood For Love" was used as the theme when actor Danny Devito of "Taxi" married Rhea Perlman of "Cheers." Sequence * Previous Short: Divot Diggers * Next Short: Second Childhood ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1936 Category: Show-Related Shorts Category: Club-Related Shorts